To Have and To Hold
by O2Shea
Summary: Sequel to "Countdown to Departure". Isabel's romance with Alain and updates on Max/Liz and Michael/Maria. Yeah, I know that Isabel's wedding episode on "Roswell" had the same title, but I wrote and posted this story more than a year before that. I don't own "Roswell". I just like to play there.


"What are you smiling about?" Maria Guerin asked her friend, curiously. The glowing light in Liz Evans' eyes was irresistible.

"Where should I start? Family… friends… sex?"

"Hmmm! Sex! Definitely start with sex!"

"Well, I'm sure you have noticed… a certain difference in your sex life since we came here?" Liz smiled reminiscently.

"Yeah…." Maria said… except that she hadn't. Now she wondered why.

"I noticed it for the first time at Tess' wedding to Larek. Remember how they **_glowed_** so brightly at the end of the ceremony?"

"Uh huh…." Maria was really freaked out by it, in fact. One moment they stood there, a beautiful bride and her groom. Within seconds of the closing vow, the couple, holding hands, had glowed so bright that it was unbearable to look at them and then they weren't there. Gone. It turned out that it was customary on Antar to leave for the honeymoon as soon as the actual wedding concluded. They just beamed out….

"Well…" Liz continued, "I asked Max about it and he asked his mother… Seems that when these people allow themselves to tune into all the love they are feeling they can become… different… So Max learned how… and he has been able to teach me. I thought sex between us was great before, but now! We merge our souls as well as our bodies when we make love… and, yet, in spite of the fabulous sensations, our bodies seem to almost disappear…. That sounds weird, I know! But we just float – really! – as one being… above everything…. It is so cool to look into his eyes and know what he is feeling and to see that glow that surrounds us! I LOVE it… Don't you?"

"Yeah… love it…." Maria muttered. "Say, Liz, I just remembered something I need to tell Michael about. I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure." Liz dropped her chin into her hand and watched the fascinating view from the window in her mother-in-law's solar.

Maria stalked into the quarters she shared with Michael in his parents' home. She missed doors that slammed…. This was a perfect time for one.

"Michael!"

He walked out of the fresher. He had just finished his shower and was not sure what was going on. Maria sounded really mad…. That hadn't happened since they left Earth.

She saw him and her hair tumbled like a mane around her, momentarily distracting him as she advanced angrily toward him. "Why aren't WE doing it?"

Quickly Michael reviewed possible answers to this question and, unerringly, arrived at the correct one. Somehow he had a feeling that "consideration for your feelings" was not going to be the right answer. So he hedged. "Doing it?"

"Alien sex, Michael!"

"How did you…? I mean, who would have…? Antarian sex, you mean?"

"That's it."

"I thought you were not into a totally different life style…. You DID say that, didn't you? And then… with the baby coming… my parents thought it would be better for me to be patient with you… and…"

Maria interrupted him, "Michael, that was all about WEIRD stuff, not GREAT stuff! Liz says it is **_terrific_** – much better than ordinary human sex…. I want to try it, Michael…. Do you know how?"

"Well, yeah. I learned all about it when Max did, just in case we ever…. Well, just in case."

"Ooh! Michael! I love you! I love you!" Maria threw her arms around him in her spontaneity, kissing him with wild abandon.

Michael laughed. He was always amazed at Maria's ability to go from one emotion to a totally different one at light speed. He took her smiling face between his hands and kissed her.

Alain turned his head as Michael joined him in their parents' solar. He met Michael's amused gaze and asked, "Maria?"

"Yeah. Seems Liz filled her in on the joys of Antarian sex and nothing would delay her first lesson. She's asleep now."

"Michael, I want to ask you…. We are working on a program that would simplify transit between us and known developed planets, like Earth. We need people on the other end who would be willing to visit and willing to return home. Do you know whether any family or friends you left behind would be interested?"

Michael raised his eyebrow. "I would certainly think so…! Maria's mom, for one! She would LOVE to come… especially when the baby is born."

"We would enjoy meeting her also." They had been so deeply involved in their conversation that neither had noticed their parents' entry into the room.

Aleja hugged Michael briefly, then touched Alain's back as she passed him before sitting on a lounge in her favorite periwinkle blue, which adjusted itself to her programmed comfort level.

Her husband, Garet, added, "This past month has been the happiest we have had since Khivar first started to create discord on Antar. Our sons have returned to us… and they have brought love with them into our home again."

Michael said, uncertainly, "But… it's obvious that the two of you love one another..."

"Yes," Aleja admitted readily, "but love can atrophy when it receives too many body blows. It is still there… but frozen. For a while it just hurt too much to feel anything…. Your return has caused our love to bloom again also."

Garet laughed. "Indeed! Almost it seems like the Season of Life instead of the Season of Dreaming!"

Alain spoke up. "Michael's daughter will be born in the Season of Leisure… but our new prince will come soon…."

"We will have our own addition to the family in the next Season of Yearning."

Michael was incredulous. "How do you even know that Isabel will have him… and, even if she does, how do you know that she will be pregnant so soon?"

Alain gave him a mock shove. "She will accept. We have not yet discussed when we will start our family…. But Aleja is referring to the daughter SHE carries…. We will have a sister."

This was a thought that would never have occurred to Michael. He shook his head in bewilderment at the idea of his parents having a child who would be younger than his own daughter. His daughter. That was an idea he was still getting used to….

The world had changed so radically for Michael! He came from an existence that was an exile on Earth…. There he had belonged to no one and nothing until Maria had made him hers… until the time he reached out and claimed Maria for his very own. Max and Isabel had been there for him… but they had one another and loving parents on earth. He did not.

When they returned to Antar, Michael returned to parents and a brother he had never known existed. Maria had married him and come with him. On the trip to Antar his uncle (another unknown relative!) had told them about the daughter that time had confirmed they were expecting. Nothing more was needed to complete his happiness…. Then he learned that his friends in exile, Max and Isabel, were actually his cousins.

Alain had been courting Isabel. It was only a matter of time before the princess would stop playing with his heart and accept him as her mate. She had accepted his courtship almost immediately.

Isabel looked into the mirror that reflected so much more than merely the surface beauty she possessed so abundantly. She was glowing! It was incredible how much happier she was on Antar than she had expected to be! She had loved her parents on earth… especially her mother… and she DID still miss them. On Antar, her own mother, Liana, was even closer to her. Maybe it was because they had no secrets from one another.

She realized that she was mentally planning her wedding and stopped herself with a little self-conscious laugh. Alain had asked her, but she had not given him an answer. Well, they hadn't been together so very long… only a month or so! Her thoughts automatically added, "This time." She met her own eyes in the mirror and smiled as she realized that there was no need to wait any longer to get on with her future. She closed her eyes and called, "Alain…"

Immediately she felt the mental presence of her soulmate. "You wanted me?"

"Always," she responded.

"I'll be right there."

Liz smiled as Lucina finished her massage and threw a light blanket over her. It had felt odd to be the subject of so much pampering, but it was undeniably pleasurable. The only thing she had trouble getting used to was Lucina herself. Liz liked her, but shape shifting was an inherent part of these people and Liz always had to look into Lucina's eyes to be sure it was her handmaiden. Lucina loved variety and could appear as a blue nymph with white spiky hair and purple eyes or as a human… except for hair that was fire engine red. She could be tall or short and any shape in between! Liz never knew what she would look like when she walked through the door, but she was always nice and she took **_great _**care of Liz!

The king paused in the doorway to their privacy chamber and watched his wife as she closed her eyes, still with a smile on her lips. He let his sense of contentment wash over him. This was the life he had always wanted….

Lucina approached the exit and nodded to Antar's ruler as she passed, receiving a smile in return. She, too, was happy these days and was becoming very fond of her planet's young sovereign and his queen.

Max walked over to the bed, a huge cushion suspended on air. Before he even touched her, Liz murmured, "Max…." and the smile on her lips grew. She moved over and ordered, "Cuddle me…."

Quickly he shed his clothing and climbed in behind her, pulling her body close to him until they fit together like spoons. He raised himself on his elbow and she turned her head inquiringly in time for him to capture her mouth with his. They used their first kiss in coming together as a checkpoint of the other. All thoughts were clear and they could delight in their mutual happiness. If there was any hint of a problem, this was conveyed wordlessly and fully, so their communication was better than ever. This time was one of total, relaxed melding. "Mmmm," Max murmured into her ear as he traced his tongue around it while his hands took inventory of her body.

She quivered in anticipation as he cupped each breast, teasing her nipples before moving on to stroke her expanded belly. Their baby would be born soon and he turned lazily as if he, too, enjoyed being stroked by his father's hands. Below her belly, his hand cupped the soft curls of her mound and made its way between her legs. She moaned softly as he gently probed and massaged her….

He spoke softly into her ear. "Ready?"

"Umhummm…."

"You're sure?" he teased.

"Yes! Max….. !"

"Well, as long as you're sure….." He kissed her, again establishing their spiritual link and expanding it to include the physical link which he closed as he entered her from behind, as they lay on their sides. Immediately the two of them became a universe of two, floating above the bed, surrounded by a glow of light.

A musical pulse resonated to the gentle rhythm he established as he made love to his pregnant wife. As she joined with him the circle of love closed and they lost track of where their bodies were joined as the sensation of being one body rolled over them and the wonder of total contact shook them in an all encompassing ecstasy.

Slowly they came to realize a sense of individuality again, and it brought with it a sense of loss. After their first experience with Antarian sex neither of them ever felt totally complete outside their lovemaking.

Max tightened his arm around her, an unconscious denial of their separation. "I may be the first man ever married to a human woman who really **_knows_** what her pregnancy feels like to her."

Liz smiled. "I'd agree with that…. I'm also sure that our son benefits from his father being able to communicate with him before he is born!"

"Well, I have this obsession going on with his mom…"

"I'm so glad….. I love you!"

"And I love you, Liz! I always have…. Always will…." He kissed her neck and nuzzled her ear…. "Want to go back up?"

"Oh, yeah…" Her mouth met his.

Isabel greeted Alain as he walked into her mother's dwelling. "Yes! The answer is yes!"

"Ah!" He smiled, but feigned bewilderment. "And what was the question?"

"I WILL marry you!"

"What if I don't plan to ask you again?"

"Then," she inclined her head regally and became cloaked, once again, in her familiar role as I Ice Princess, "I give you fair warning. I WILL marry you."

Alain threw his head back and shouted with laughter. "Isabel, I love you so much! You NEVER lose the sense of who you are."

The mask dropped and she threw her arms around him, resting her cheek against his chest. Yes, I do, Alain. You just don't know. I have spent my whole life trying to seem as though I had it all together. But I don't, Alain! All my life what I have needed in my life is you. Please say that you still want me!"

Alain pulled back from her slightly and looked deeply into her eyes. He felt like he was seeing everything about her for the very first time. She seemed so vulnerable. And she was open to him. REALLY open. Finally. Solemnly he promised her, "I have never wanted more from ANY lifetime than to share it as your partner. There has never been and will never be a time when I don't want you. I have always been yours as you are mine. Set the time and place." He  
kissed her lips softly, deepening the kiss as she pulled him closer to her.

When they paused for air, Isabel led him to a divan. As they sat, she waved her hand to turn it a pale yellow that almost glowed. Alain smiled at her. She shrugged. "For happiness."

"Appropriate then." Once again he gathered her into his arms.

Her mother, Liana, entered the room quietly. She waited as they became aware of her presence. Isabel pulled away from Alain and blushed. Her mother smiled and waved her hand toward them. "Never be concerned about others when you are wrapped in love. Not in your own home."

"But this is not our own home," Alain observed with a smile.

"It is my daughter's home until she makes her own home with you. It seems that the time for that is now imminent."

"You are incredible!" Isabel laughed. "How far away can you pick things up?"

"I was as aware of your," she paused, searching for the correct word, "challenges on Earth as I am of your deep joy now."

Isabel became serious. "Speaking of Earth, I am really glad you are both here now. The only other person I really need now is Max."

"Just a moment," her mother smiled and concentrated briefly. "He will be right here."

Max's astral projection appeared in the room, clad in a robe and barefoot. His hair was tousled. "What do you need, Izzy?" He glanced at Alain. "Congratulations."

Isabel turned to him. "Thanks for coming so quickly. I have something special in mind. It can be your wedding present to me from all of you."

"OK." Max looked at the others. "Experience tells me this is going to be something BIG."

"Max. Liana. Alain." her gaze took each in turn and pleaded. "I want you to bring Mom and Dad here from Earth for the wedding and a visit."

Max raised one eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes."

Alain smiled at her. "Didn't you know that we have been working on just such a program? It would be WONDERFUL to have your adoptive parents come for a visit! Is there anyone else you would like to have come?"

Isabel shook her head in wonder. She had expected arguments on the difficulty of granting her request and she was invited to include others! "Well it would be nice to include Alex and Maria's mother. That would also mean having the Sheriff and Kyle come which would be fine with me." She turned to Max. "Do you think they would all come?"

Max shrugged. "You can only ask. I'd imagine they might IF they were sure it was safe and that a round trip was guaranteed."

"Of course! I just need to ask them OH, MAX!"

Max postponed his departure. "What is it, Izzy?"

She was more flustered than he had ever seen her. "Max, how do I contact them? We haven't talked to them since we left earth!"

"Talk to Alain about it. He is part of the project. See you later." He was gone.

"Alain, how do I contact them? When?" She was actually twittery. Alain would have laughed if it had not been obvious how very much this contact meant to her.

"My love, you can come to the Crystal Room any time you'd like and…"

"Now? Can we go now?"

"Yes. Now? Not tomorrow?" he teased gently.

"Alain," Isabel said seriously as she grasped his hand, "I don't think you really understand how much Mom and Dad always meant to me. You don't know how much they gave me or how wonderful a place I had to grow up in. Just knowing how Michael grew up showed me where, but for the grace of God, I could have been. That grace was provided in Mom and Dad. I miss having them in my life."

He was touched by the love in her voice, love for him and love for them. "Let's go."

***

An hour later Isabel stood in front of the giant crystal that would reflect her image to her parents' home on Earth. "How did you locate their coordinates so quickly? The only messages we ever got were in the pod chamber. That's where Liana always appeared and that location had been known for a long time."

"It took us several tries to get it right, but Max finally made it." Alain continued setting the controls.

"Max?"

"Yeah. He contacted someone called Jim Valenti and asked him to let everyone know you made it safely. Then they arranged a time when several people spoke with him from the home of your adoptive parents."

Isabel became very quiet. Alain was busy or he would easily have read the danger signals in her voice and manner. "How often have Michael and Maria been here?"

"Just once. Maria wanted her mother to know about her pregnancy. Since we already had Jim's coordinates it was easy to contact her." He explained, as if Isabel did not know, "It seems her mother is married to Jim, but he is not Maria's father."

"Yes. I know. Has Tess visited with them all yet?"

"No. Larek preferred to wait until their honeymoon was over and they will contact them together after that."

"I see." The atmosphere was electric with her anger. Alain began to feel it and the tension showed in his back, which he carefully kept toward her.

"Is there some reason why I am the LAST person on Antar to know about this project? To know that communication with Earth is little more than a long distance phone call?" Her voice held as much hurt as it did anger.

"Isabel…"

"NO!" She stepped away from the crystal. She did not want her parents to see her so upset. "Don't touch me right now, Alain! This is so wrong! So unfair!"

"Isabel… Max thought…."

"Max!"

"Isabel. He thought that you would miss your parents more if you were in contact with them. He wanted you to get to know Liana and have a relationship with her before establishing communications with Earth. We wanted you to feel at home HERE and not long for your old life."

Isabel breathed deeply several times. "Alain. I could have been a part of  
that decision. Perhaps I would have come to the same conclusion. But Max - and now, it seems, YOU - did not trust me enough to allow me to determine that for myself."

"Isabel, I trust you. I trust you with my life and my soul. It was not MY decision to make. Max is the King. His was the final word on the subject but I did not realize that you were completely unknowing until this afternoon. Honest." He looked down into her troubled gaze. "Isabel, as soon as I knew you wanted to do this, I brought you here. Directly here."

She became still and blinked away her tears. "Alain. Will Max always make every decision for me?"

Alain spoke carefully. "Max is still finding his way on Antar. He isn't used to ruling yet. I don't think Max is a dictator, even a benevolent one. We will have our own life."

He kissed her. The intimate contact drew her into her soulmate and she relaxed as their union reminded her of all the things she loved about him. Thinking of those things inevitably focussed her mind on their upcoming wedding. "Alain."

"Hmmmm?" His lips were on her throat and it made it hard for her to think.

"Alain! Let's contact my parents."

He paused and smiled down at her. "Now."

"Yes."

"All right. Go to the crystal."

Isabel returned to the special pad in front of the huge crystal. Alain turned the projection unit on her and flipped the switch for power to flood the crystal and project her image to the desired coordinates.

Isabel waited nervously as her image flickered, then she saw her parents' living room for the first time since the night they left. A rush of tears came to her eyes as she realized how much she had missed it and them.

Diane Evans was crossing the room with a pile of freshly laundered towels.

In her joy at seeing her, Isabel forgot the circumstances. "Mom!"

Starting violently, Diane threw towels everywhere for a moment. Then she turned and, scarcely daring to hope, whispered, "Izzy?"

"Mom, it really IS me! Please say you - and Dad - still love me even after all of this."

"Isabel, darling, of COURSE we love you!" Diane approached as if she would take Isabel into her arms if she could.

"I hated to leave without saying good-by. It just seemed like there was suddenly too much to say and not enough time to say it in. How could I – we - explain after all these years? And how could we go without explaining? You see?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. I can't deny that it was something of a shock, but you and Max really could have trusted us, Isabel. This IS Roswell, after all!" She gave a little laugh.

"I wanted to, Mom! I did! But the secret wasn't just Max's and mine; it was Michael's too. He and Max felt that it was too dangerous Not just for us, but for you and Dad too if anyone found out."

Diane turned away so that Isabel could not see her face, but she could not disguise the pain in her voice when she quietly said, "Jim Valenti knew. So did Amy."

"Mom. The Sheriff knew because we had to trust him when Max's life was in danger. Otherwise we wouldn't have told him. And Amy didn't know until Maria was going to marry Michael. It went with her daughter marrying an alien, Mom."

"I see. My only connection was that my son and my daughter ARE aliens. There was no 'need to know' on my part!"

"Mom. I never meant to hurt you. You know how much I love you and Dad. Nothing ever made me happier than being your girl and knowing that you were both proud of me! I wanted to be perfect for you! I wish I was." Isabel's voice trailed off.

"Honey," Diane turned around at the tears in Isabel's voice. "You ARE perfect! I could not have asked for a daughter I could love more." Her voice became wistful. "I just wish I could hold you again."

Isabel slapped her hand to her forehead. How could she have forgotten why she contacted them? "Mom! That's why I wanted to speak to you! YOU CAN! You CAN hold me again! I can hold YOU!"

"Izzy, what are you talking about?"

"Mom, you and Dad can come to Antar for my wedding!"

"Your wedding?"

"Yes! I am getting married in a few days. I want you and Dad to come! I am inviting the Valentis and Alex too. PLEASE come! It is TOTALLY safe and will get you here in hardly any time at all! Please say you will!"

"Honey, this is all so sudden! You're getting married? And we can go to be there. Who would imagine?" Her voice trailed off as Diane attempted to envision it.

"I want you to meet him, Mom. Alain!" Isabel called to someone out of view. "Alain, can you project too?"

A tall, handsome man who seemed to resemble Michael Guerin but with Alex Whitman's coloring stood beside Isabel and put his arm around her. "Greetings."

"Mom, this is my fiance, Alain. He is Michael's brother." Isabel's eyes glowed with love and pride as she presented him. "Mom, he is my soulmate."

"I am happy to meet anyone who has made Izzy so happy," Diane said carefully as she appraised the man pictured before her. "Isabel, Max mentioned that your 'real' mother was there on Antar. How would she feel about your father and me coming?"

"Mom, I really like Liana, but YOU are my 'REAL' mother. No one else could ever be. Please come. It won't seem like my wedding without you."

Alain spoke. "Your presence was the only wedding gift Isabel asked for. You would certainly light our gathering if you came."

Diane smiled at their happiness and Isabel's excitement. "I have to talk to your father, you know. He will be so disappointed to have missed this this time we are having together! Can you come back and talk to him too?"

Isabel looked at Alain. He smiled and said, "Yes. We have to know when he will be there, of course."

"Of course!" Diane sounded relieved. So this was not a once-in-a-lifetime visit, after all! Maybe a visit to Antar was possible.

"Mom. I love you! Please plan to come. I'll check back tomorrow evening. If Dad is there it would be GREAT!" With those words, Isabel followed Alain off the pad in front of the crystal.

Without a living presence for the power to flow through, the giant crystal conductor stopped.

Diane Evans visited the Crashdown and carefully caught Nancy Parker's eye. Nancy nodded, finished speaking with the customer in front of her and spoke briefly with her husband. Then she joined Diane and they went upstairs to the family quarters above the Crashdown.

Nancy and Diane had been friends since high school and it always seemed like old times on the occasional afternoons they spent together, just talking or taking in lunch and a movie. Nancy wondered why Diane was bubbling with excitement. Since the kids had left - for another planet! - they had barely spoken. It was just too painful to think of never being able to see their mutual grandchild. It was almost time for him to be born.

Diane barely waited until they were in private before clutching Nancy's arm and disclosing the news. "We're going there!"

Nancy had trouble believing that Diane meant what she seemed to be saying. Her eyes narrowed as she repeated the word, "There?"

Diane waved her hand upward and away from herself. "Out there! Where THEY are! Antar."

"No!"

"Yes! Remember the night when Max came in a holographic projection and talked to all of us?"

"Yes."

"Well, Izzy came and talked to me and came back later to talk with me AND Philip. Seems it is now an easy way to communicate. She wants us to come to Antar for her WEDDING! Can you believe it? Seems she is marrying Michael's brother. His name is Alain. Hmmmm. As I remember it, their mother on that planet and Michael's mother are sisters so that would make Alain and Isabel cousins. I wonder if that's a problem? She didn't seem to think so."

Nancy did not care about the genealogy of the Antarian royalty. She wondered why she had not heard from Liz and she wanted to see her. She interrupted Diane, "Do you think it would be possible for us to go too?"

"Why, I don't know. So far there is no way for US to contact them. Isabel said she would be talking to me soon. Do you REALLY want me to ask her? It would be so much fun!" She laughed at the thought of discovering all about the new planet with her best friend. It really would be perfect!

Nancy barely hesitated. Did they truly want to board a spaceship and leave Earth on the chance of seeing another world, Liz and, maybe by then, their new grandchild? The last thought drove all hesitation from her reply. "Yes! I don't know how we will arrange to be gone for several days but if Isabel will have us, we ARE going!"

She was quiet for a moment. "I wonder why Liz didn't ask us and hasn't contacted us Do you think she and Max are having problems?"

"No." Diane saw no need to borrow trouble when they had no idea what was going on. "I think she is just wrapped up in almost becoming a mom. Don't you remember how uninvolved with the world you felt in those last weeks of pregnancy? You didn't care WHO was around you as long as Jeff was!"

Nancy thought back and finally admitted, "You're right. You really think that's all it is?"

Diane squeezed her hand. "I'm sure of it!"

***

"Max?"

"Hmmm?" He was working on the Optimal Sound System in their new solar and hadn't heard Liz come into the room.

"Max, Isabel says that your mom invited my parents to come with them to her wedding. Is it OK with you if they stay here?"

He grinned over his shoulder. "Here in the palace, you mean?"

Liz's answering grin acknowledged that their dwelling was hardly pretentious. It did however, have some interesting features that were not found in homes on Earth.

"Yeah. I know we had not planned on extension until we started working on the baby's room, butâ€¦."

"Liz, it's OK. In fact, it looks to me like it's time we did get the extension started. The baby looks a lot lower than it did even a few days ago."

"Thanks, Max! I'm glad we can make room for them!" She came up to him, slipping her arms under his and hugging him, lay her cheek on his chest. "I feel guilty that I have never gone to the Crystal Room and contacted them or at least my mom. I just didn't know where to start. It's been too exhausting to think about having kept who you really are a secret from them and then  
just leaving like we did! I'm sure my mom was hurt and angry both. I couldn't deal with that." She raised her head and looked at him anxiously. "I'm not sure I can now. I really have mixed feelings about their coming."

"It will be OK, Liz. This is a time of celebration. The baby is also going to be here any day now. On top of that, EVERYTHING will be so strange that I think the past few months will stay in the past at least for this visit."

She gathered him close again and his arms tightened around her. "I hope so. I really hope so. I want everything to be peaceful and joyous…" She could feel his chest vibrating as he laughed when she changed words. "You know what I mean?"

"I know."

***

Alex Whitman slid into a booth opposite Kyle Valenti. "So you aren't going either?"

"Not me, man! No wandering among the little green men!" He shook his head at the mere idea. "I hear Tess is happy and it seems to be working out for all the rest of them, but I'm happy right here on Earth where I belong!" He looked across the table at his quiet friend. "Why aren't you going? Because she's getting married? I thought you were happy with Sara."

Alex paused before answering. "I am but I'm not sure how I would feel if I saw Isabel again." He met Kyle's gaze and shrugged. "We were supposed to go dream walking after she left but things changed rather quickly it seems and another mode of communication was available Then I met Sara and it's better not to look back too closely." He raised his eyebrows and moved the  
Tabasco sauce to an adjoining table. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway," Alex continued, "Who knows? I might go there some day. But not now." He repeated for emphasis, "Not now."

"To the Earthlings!" Kyle raised his glass.

Alex touched it with his. Before he sipped from it, he murmured softly, "And to the bride."

***

Six nervous adults joined hands in a circle on the hill outside the pod chamber just outside Roswell. In a way, their presence was a statement of faith. They believed that their children were alive and well on another planet and they believed that they could leave Earth behind to go visit them.

A beam of light shot out of the sky and encompassed them. In the twinkling of an eye the hillside was empty.

Isabel smiled as the shaken group of parents materialized aboard the ship. "We're so glad you were all able to come, aren't we, Alain?"

The young man next to Isabel also smiled. "It's my pleasure to meet the people who have contributed so much to the happiness of my beloved."

"Oh, Alain and I are starting to feel like old friends," Diane Evans said lightly as she moved forward and hugged him. She was secretly relieved that he seemed to hug back easily and naturally. She knew Izzy would never be happy with someone who wasn't demonstrative. Isabel didn't readily accept loving from just anyone, but Diane was aware of how much she really needed affection from those who were close to her.

"Nice to meet you, young man," Philip Evans came forward with a ready smile and handshake. Then he turned to his daughter as if he could hardly believe he could touch her.

"Dad?" Isabel hesitated only a moment, reading the love in his face, before throwing herself into his arms, just as she had always loved to do ever since her childhood. As he had then, Philip swept her into a tight hug, lifting her off her feet. He held her close for an extended moment, his hand stroking her hair. Then he set her on her feet, kissed her cheek near her ear and murmured, "I've missed you, sweetheart. I'm glad you found a way for us to come."

"Actually," Isabel sniffed, trying unsuccessfully to hide her tears, "Alain was part of the team that invented it."

She turned to her mother and hugged her so long that Alain finally cleared his throat and explained, "I knew that since our family members had lived among you for so long, a permanent separation would be difficult to bear. Then, too, our newest family members are part of your family. All told, it was important to establish communication and transport between Antar and Earth."

Jeff Parker stepped behind Isabel and said, "If it's not too soon to evoke an old custom, I'd like to kiss the bride!" As he had hoped, that broke the emotional atmosphere. Isabel released Diane with a final squeeze, laughed, wiped her eyes and briefly kissed Jeff.

"Glad you let us hitch a ride," Jim Valenti said.

"Oh, Sheriff! I am so glad you and Amy are here! Alain is Maria's brother-in-law, you know."

"Isabel, I think it's time you started calling me Jim. This sure as hell isn't Roswell and we are all family now." He read the question in Isabel's eyes. "Kyle didn't feel comfortable with the idea of coming, Isabel. Ah, well. He'll come around."

"Yes. Well, he's always welcome." She addressed the group. "I am being a terrible hostess! Please follow me into the Journey Solar."

They went into a lounge and music started to play. It was a blend of country and rock music from Earth. 'Funny,' thought more than one visitor, 'They are playing some of my favorite music.'

Isabel swept through the room, briefly touching each seat as the mothers started to sit down and turning each into that lady's favorite color. "Oh, honey!" Diane said, shaking her head in admiration, "if I had known you could do that, I would have been able to redecorate so much more often!"

"No kidding!" Jeff Parker added. "You could have saved me some major renovation bills, young lady!"

"Yeah," Isabel said lightly, "at least until the F.B.I. got there."

Memories of what he had heard about the White Room caused Jim Valenti to clear his throat and say, "Just as well you blended in back there."

"Yes," Amy said brightly. "All the better to appreciate what you can do NOW!"

Jim smiled his appreciation to his wife. It was clear that they were still not far beyond their own honeymoon.

Alain served drinks. Isabel had made sure that each was perfectly attuned to what she knew of her guests' tastes.

Nancy Parker looked around. She did not see anything that resembled a bathroom, so she looked at Isabel, who smiled and directed her.

Everything was certainly different. She leaned toward the mirror and realized that the especially clear mirror was neither glass nor metal. It also was surprisingly three dimensional. She wondered what Liz's home was like and whether Liz was as eager to see her as Isabel had been to see Diane. The facilities were not nearly as alien as she had feared. It was actually very  
nice. When she emerged, she was surprised to see that everyone was preparing to disembark.

***

"Liz!" Her mother swept her into a hug, only to have her snatched away by Jeff, who also was delighted to see his daughter.

"Sweetheart, you look about ready to deliver that baby any moment!" he commented.

"Just about," was her smiling reply.

Max extended his hand toward Jeff. "How was the trip, Mr. Parker?"

"Fine. Very nice, in fact." He accepted Max's hand, but his eyes never left Max's. "By the way, Max, when you and Liz told us you were getting married, I don't believe I heard anything about your being an exiled alien king who would move back to your planet and take my girl with you."

"No, sir, you didn't."

"Strange omission, don't you think?"

"Not under the circumstances, sir. I would like to offer my apology for that now, however. Liz and I look forward to having a long visit with you in our home."

"Well. I'm not planning to be hostile. You are the father of my grandson and I've always liked you, Max. I just had to put my cards on the table so that everything was open between us. It IS now all open between us?"

"Yes, Mr. Parker. There is nothing else that you don't know."

"Good. Then let's get this visit started!" Jeff turned to meet the amused eyes of Liana. "Hel-lo!"

"Greetings, Mr. Parker! I am delighted to meet Liz's father. She greatly resembles you. It is wonderful that you will be here for both exciting occasions."

"Both?"

"Oh, yes! The baby will be born while you are here!"

They smiled at one another in total understanding.

***

It wasn't the first dream Alex Whitman had about her since Isabel Evans left for Antar, but there was a quality about dream walking that was completely different from an ordinary dream. He had not been dream walking with Isabel for a long time, but he knew that she was really there in his bedroom and that it was not a dream.

"Alex, why didn't you come for my wedding? It's not too late. I can still send for you. You don't know how much I'd like to have ALL the people I love here for it!" She put her hand on his arm and looked at him coaxingly.

Alex put his hand over hers and gave it a slight affectionate squeeze. "It is too late, Isabel; too late for us. Maybe I was fooling myself in the days when I thought that we were meant for one another. I'm not fooling myself these days. I loved you, Isabel, and I really mourned your departure. You said you'd come to me in dreams, but you never did. No." He raised his other  
hand and shook his head slightly to keep her from speaking. "I'm not complaining." He paused to consider. "At least, I'm not now. You would have heard plenty of complaining at the time. Anyway, Isabel, my point is that I'm happy now. I'm dating a lovely girl named Sara. She is not as intoxicating to me as you have always been, but I've come to think that's OK too. We are  
interested in a lot of the same things and, well, she loves me. Really loves me. I've gained a lot of appreciation for that and I'm coming around to loving her too. She's a special person." He became totally serious. "I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Sara. Not even for you."

"So," Isabel tried to blink away her tears. "That's it? You won't come."

Alex nodded. "That's it. And I won't come." He paused. "What's he like, Isabel? This brother, is it, of Guerin's? How did he win you over so fast?"

Isabel turned back toward him, not knowing that just thinking of Alain gave her beautiful face a radiance that spoke volumes. "Alain is my soulmate."

"Ah," Alex said. "Well, that's highly spoken of."

"With reason."

"I'd like to find mine." Alex sounded wistful.

"Alex, don't settle for just anyone. Please." Isabel was insistent. "If Sara was your soulmate you would already know. Don't stay with her if that is what you really want."

"Sara and I are fine together, Isabel. You have your soulmate. My romantic life no longer concerns you."

"You're right. It's none of my business. I just wanted to see you happy." Isabel was unused to feeling out of her depth in conversations with Alex."You are a wonderful person, Alex. You deserve to marry your soulmate." She turned to go.

"Don't go yet. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Alex gave her a rueful smile. "You see, I really thought YOU were my soulmate."

"Alex, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

"Actually, it's strange, but in a lot of small ways Alain reminds me of you. He even has your coloring. It's almost as though." She realized where she was going and stopped.

So did Alex. "Go on."

"It's almost as though I was attracted to you because of the ways that you were similar and you reminded me of my soulmate." She finished softly. "Sorry again."

He forced a laugh. "Hey, at least you were attracted to me. How many guys at school could ever say that?"

"Very few. None now, present company excepted." She smiled. "I still wish you were coming to my wedding."

"I can't."

"I know." She turned to leave, then paused with her hand on his doorknob. "Alex, maybe you will come to visit after you get married. Antar would be a GREAT place for a honeymoon. And you know you would want to see Liz and Maria too!"

"Yeah, it would be great to see them again. Are they really happy there?"

"Yes. Very. Liz is about to have her baby any moment. You heard that Maria is pregnant?"

"Yeah, I heard. Tell her - and Michael - that I said 'congratulations'. Will you?"

"Wish you were telling them yourself." She gave him a teasing smile. "Will you think about coming later?"

"I'll think about it." But they both knew he probably wouldn't.

"I'll see you later, Alex," she smiled as she walked out his bedroom door.

"Later," he replied.

As the door closed behind her, he knew that he might never see Isabel Evans again. The thought was so painful that he knew that he and Sara would be breaking up soon. Alex was beginning to agree with Isabel. He deserved to have a marriage with his soulmate. If he reminded her of Alain, somewhere a lady was waiting who would heal his heart of the void left by Isabel Evans.  
IF he found her, they just might visit Antar after all. But not for their honeymoon.

***

Liz Evans lay quietly beside her husband and counted. 'Definitely closer,' she thought. 'Damn! Isabel may never forgive me for upstaging her wedding like this. Ahhhhh!.. Then again, when she is cuddling her nephew, she just might.'

She let Max sleep a while longer, then realized that the insistent pull of childbirth on her body was continual. "Max."

He was awake instantly. He touched her and got an immediate update on her labor. Quickly he rose, mentally summoning his Antarian mother. "It's time."

"I will be right there, Max." Liana's reassuring tone calmed him down. He had not wanted anyone to realize that he was anxious.

Max wondered to himself whether he could make Liz's contractions less uncomfortable. Liana picked up his thought and promptly negated it. "You cannot alter a normal process, Max. Because your child is part Antarian, he is using his own considerable ability to work with his mother in the birth process, so it will be both shorter and less traumatic than it would have  
been for a baby that was completely human. You can make contact with him, but do not interfere with the interaction between him and Liz in any way!"

Max ruefully conceded to himself that, as convenient as telepathy often was, sometimes it was annoying to be tuned in on that easily. He certainly was glad that not everyone had access to his thoughts! Liana could make contact with him and Liz was learning to do so, but could only do it because he was working with her. According to Liana, it was probable that his children could  
also read his mental wavelength. Certainly the child who was being born was a known individual. He and Max were already very close because of their thought exchanges.

Max tuned into the child's thoughts and received a loving, but firm request that he not be distracted at this time. Laughing at his dismissal, Max asked Liz, "Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

Liz was amazed at the flow of contact she was receiving from the baby calming, instructing, loving. She had felt like she was communicating with the child during her pregnancy, but this was much more definite. She could never have thought she was imagining this! "No, I don't think so. Wait! Please wake my parents and your parents and Maria."

Nancy Parker and Diane Evans ran into the room, followed at a distance by Jeff Parker and Philip Evans. The men glanced at one another as though they were not absolutely sure that a return to bed might not be a better idea.

Liana arrived within moments after that. She brought the Antarian midwife, known as the Greeter, with her. That individual was astonishing in her white attire and the aura she carried with her as an almost tangible presence. She looked around at those assembled, then addressed Liana. "Your Majesty, our tiny prince can greet his relatives better if he has a chance to accomplish his birth in more privacy. Is it possible to clear the room a bit?"

"Certainly." Liana looked around the room and found the relief reflected in the eyes of both grandfathers. With a smile, Philip turned to leave. Jeff saluted her smartly and followed him. The grandmothers stood their ground.

"You may stay," said the Greeter, "as long as your presence is affirmative."

"Well, I like that!" Nancy Parker said. "We came to another planet to be insulted by some kind of nurse!"

"A midwife, I think," Diane murmured. "Be more positive, Nancy, or you will get us thrown out of here."

"I'm not leaving this room!"

Liz looked up at the strident tone, low as it was. "Mom, please!"

"Liz, I'm your mother! I only want to be here for the greatest moment in your life," Nancy tried to explain.

"Then cooperate with the Greeter. You are not in Roswell now." Max tried to sound reasonable instead of harsh, but anything or anyone that disturbed Liz and his son had a low priority on his list.

He met Diane's eyes and smiled. He was proud of her. She was bridging the cultures so well! He should have known he could count on her for that. His mom would bring Mrs. Parker around.

The Greeter wasted no further time on the extra people in the room. She touched Liz's abdomen and ascertained her stage of labor. Then she made mental contact with the baby and asked him to work with her also so that she could greet him on his safe arrival in the outside world. Upon receiving affirmation from both mother and child, she reached within her white cape and  
withdrew what looked like a handful of cotton. This hung together as she swirled it in the air.

Liana was familiar with the procedure, but the women from Earth watched in astonishment as the swirling mass became much larger and hung suspended in the air. The Greeter then turned to Max and the two of them helped Liz get out of bed. Then the Greeter helped Liz to ascend the floating mass that shaped itself around her, making her more comfortable by conforming to her body. She sat cross legged on the cloud.

At a sign from the Greeter, Max stepped up behind her and settled himself at her back, cradling her against his chest. It felt as though he was standing on air. Strong anti-gravs were at work in the device! His right hand crossed Liz's midriff right under her heart. He was surprised to find that she was totally serene. She turned her head to look into his eyes, read his thoughts and smiled at him.

Michael and Maria had arrived outside the door to Max and Liz's chamber. A heated discussion was taking place. Michael tried once again. "Maria, the Greeter asked that all extra people leave. We are definitely extra."

"Liz asked me to come, Michael. That means something to me and I am going in. Besides, it won't be more than a few months before our daughter is born and I MIGHT like to see what I can expect!" With that parting shot, she flung open the door and entered.

"Oh, my God!" Maria took a step back from the sight of Liz, sitting like an Indian in a trance on a floating cloud with Max standing on air behind her. Except that it wasn't exactly a cloud and Liz wasn't in a trance.

She smiled at Maria. "Thanks for coming."

The Greeter spoke to Liz and Liz's attention became focused on her. Liz's eyes widened but she felt a pressing sensation rather than pain and a voice in the atmosphere around her urged her to push. As she did she felt her son start to leave her body. The Greeter reached into the underside of the cloud and through an opening the others could not see, drew forth a baby boy. She held him up, made eye contact and greeted him. Then she severed the cord connecting him to his mother and he roared his unhappiness at this abrupt separation. After tying off the navel, the Greeter handed Liz her son.

Liz relaxed in Max's arms as they both looked over their first child. They had already decided to name him Zak. He had all his parts and Liz could have sworn he actually smiled at them.

Max murmured, "He is smiling."

"Max, babies don't smile this soon. I've heard that it's just gas."

"Don't you believe it! Zak is Antarian. He knows more right now than new human babies."

At this point in their discussion, Liana approached the cloud and called up to them. "I know how wonderful this is, but you have some very interested kinfolk here who would also like to meet Zak. May we?"

The Greeter took Zak and gave him to Liana. Liana carried him over to his human grandmothers. "Shall we go out and let his grandfathers meet him too?"

Maria did not approach, but stood amazed, watching as the Greeter cleaned Liz from her vantage point below. The Greeter looked at Max and he correctly realized that he was no longer needed on the birthing device, so he descended. The entire cloud then was lowered to the level of the huge cushion suspended on air that was their bed. The Greeter took one end of the cloud  
mass into her hand and swirled it. As she continued to do so, the rest of it dissolved from around Liz, leaving her on her own bed.

Swallowing hard, Maria muttered, "Well, I'll be..¦." She looked at Liz and realized that there was no sign of the trauma she had always associated with giving birth. Walking over to her friend, she said tentatively, "So. What was it like?"

"Not like anything I've ever heard of!" Liz assured her. "And MUCH easier!" She added, "Of course, Zak helped."

"The baby. He helped." Maria repeated.

"Maria, aren't you aware of your baby communicating with you and Michael?" Liz said intensely.

"Well, yeah. At least, Michael says she does and sometimes it seems like… But I know I'm just imagining it." Maria ended lamely.

Liz shook her head. "You're not."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. Remember. These babies are Antarian. They are different and we need to get used to that right away! It was great, Maria. Not a painful horror, but a REAL bonding experience with my son! You have quite an experience ahead and no one from Earth can explain it to you. I am so glad Zak was born here! It was better for me and infinitely better for him!"

Isabel Evans looked at herself in the wrap around mirrors. It was hard to believe that her wedding day was actually tomorrow. Somehow an aura of unreality prevailed to the extent that the room beyond the mirror reflected her thoughts by emitting a mist that intensified the fantasy quality of the moment.

"Isabel," Liana sounded amused. "If you do not start directing your thoughts, we won't be able to see one another at all!"

Diane Evans gasped, "Is that what is causing all this fog? Izzy's thoughts?"

Aleja, Alain's mother, nodded. "Traditionally, this is where the bride is able to view her future by projecting her thoughts and reading what is to come as a result of all she knows to be true in the present. It gives her a final chance to either verify her decision or acquire solid grounds for  
changing it."

"Isabel's thoughts, however," observed Tess, "are so scattered that instead of her being able to see more, we are all seeing a lot less."

Isabel laughed. "OK, OK! So I was daydreaming! I grew up on Earth and brides there are far more used to dreaming than to making statistical projections!"

Diane smiled. "It sounds very practical, though."

"I can't see it either, Isabel! Before my wedding, I was a bundle of nerves. I could never have thought practically about my future!" Nancy Parker sided with Isabel. She looked around. "Where are Liz and Maria anyway? This really is an odd substitute for a bridal shower!"

"They will be here as soon as Liz can tear herself away from my nephew," advised Isabel.

"She has no reason to be leaving the baby this soon anyway," sniffed Nancy. "Mothers on Earth don't leave infants who are only two days old."

"Mothers on Earth don't have Lucina either," said Liz as she and Maria entered the Vision room.

"You didn't leave Zak with that peculiar servant of yours?" Nancy was horrified.

"Mom, feel free to go home and play Grandmother," Liz invited. "Zak is fine."

"Besides," Maria said, "All the guys are hanging out there."

"Oh, that's reassuring," Amy Valenti laughed.

"I just don't see why you couldn't have brought the baby here with you," Nancy protested.

"Nancy," said Liana, in a carefully reasonable tone, "the vibrations of this room, which reflect the thoughts of the person they are attuned to, are too strong for anyone who is not mature. They do not have enough control of their thoughts and do not always recognize the difference between fantasy and reality. Zak is not here because it would not be safe for him."

"Then why are all of us here?" Nancy whispered in an aside to Diane. "I would think it would be a private ritual for just the bride to go try to get a look at her future."

"Actually," Aleja explained, "We are here as witnesses. If a bride finds reason to break her word, her promise to wed because of something she sees here, it is important that witnesses can testify to the wisdom of such a breach of agreement. We will be able to see what Isabel sees."

"And if," Tess added, "Her choice is a good one, we will be able to validate it too!"

"It was so nice of you and Larek to come to Antar for Izzy's wedding so soon after your own!" Diane smiled warmly at Tess.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Tess said. "There was a time when Isabel was my only friend on Earth."

Isabel smiled at her friend, then turned to Liana. "Everyone is here. How do we begin?"

Liana led Isabel to a divan in the room's exact center. "Compose yourself, lying on the divan."

Isabel lay on the divan, smiled at her reflection in the mirror above her and noticed that it was hard to stop smiling these days. Her smiling reflection was mirrored in the walls around the room.

Aleja adjusted the lighting so that the mirrors were all that was lit.

Liana continued, "Look into your eyes and think back. You will find every memory you have of Alain. Save and reflect these for your review."

Every memory. Hmmmm. The ritual drink she had must not have been as harmless as she thought. Isabel felt her thoughts spinning as directed back to her very first memory of Alain.

She saw herself - but not Isabel Evans! - as a small girl who was introduced to the young priest Alain had been. He was her teacher. He was so gentle with the little girl and taught her so many things. Always she had found him to be compelling and been drawn to him. She saw herself - also as Vilandra – become a teenage girl who was passionately in love with the young priest. She saw him tenderly reject her and understood her hurt rage.

A dark period followed where she understood Vilandra's betrayal of her world because her own love had been denied. From a distance she saw Vilandra's mangled body and those with her.

She saw Liana and Alain go to each corpse and gather elements from each. It seemed as though the priest held the essence of each soul within himself. She saw them meet with a scientist who created the physical mix from a recent research tour of Earth. She felt her spirit being separated reluctantly from that of her soulmate and placed in its own new sheath of developing flesh. A  
veil descended that was darker than the veil of death itself. When she was aware again, she was the girl who became Isabel Evans.

She saw her first meeting with Alain on Antar. It was as though she had always known him. She viewed their meetings, their teasing, the way they made love with one another in all the small steps of courtship.

"Are you ready for analysis?" Liana asked when no new memories projected on the mirrors.

"Yes." Isabel's voice sounded far away.

One thing was always clear: Alain was as strong as she was. Isabel never successfully pulled rank or became so haughty that he could not handle the situation and equalize their positions.

They were absolutely soulmates. That was not imaginary. Isabel could still feel the pull in her soul when it was separated from his. She was sure that nothing could be more satisfying than marriage with her soulmate.

Alain was an intelligent, talented man. He had been a driving force behind making relations with Earth possible.

He loved her. He adored her. He would not always allow her to have her way but he would not deny her unless he had good reason.

He had denied her love long ago when he was a priest. Long ago.

Isabel sat up.

"What is it, honey?" Diane was concerned by Isabel's sudden withdrawal from the ritual. It had seemed to be going so well.

"Alain." Isabel's breath was short. "How old is Alain and why does he look so young? Why do a LOT of you appear to be so young?"

"Isabel, you are still learning about your heritage," Liana reassured her. "Alain was rejuvenated, of course."

***

Isabel left the Vision room, but did not return immediately to Liana's home.

The Vision had been a success. The guests had agreed that all signs were in favor of a long and happy marriage. The bride had some reservations.

She hurried to meet Alain after he left Max and Liz's home. He was clearly startled to see her.

"Can I talk to you for a little while?"

"All right," Alain said, thinking, 'No kiss. Not good.'

"Alain, I just realized something tonight."

"Yes?"

"Alain, you have got to be old enough to be my grandfather! What is going on? How can you look so young? Can we really be happy when we have such a huge age gap?" Isabel was wringing her hands.

"Isabel, you knew that I was your teacher when you were Vilandra. You knew that I took vows of priesthood before you were born."

"I know. I know. But somehow I never thought I never realized Why haven't we ever discussed this?"

"Because I thought it was obvious."

"Now I feel stupid." Isabel ducked her head.

"No, my beloved, never that." Isabel looked up into eyes that were infinitely tender. Why had she never noticed how much older he seemed?

"Isabel, pay attention. I love you. I always have. I always will. Rejuvenation is a normal part of life for those who are healthy and have a continued interest in living. At least it is on Antar." He looked rueful. "I have only undergone rejuvenation once, you know."

"Really?"

"I had no interest in living longer until it was apparent that you were coming home. I could not pass a chance to woo you, Isabel. Liana was reluctant to release me from my vows, but fortunately she needed me to rescue you and overthrow Khivar. The day I could approach you to seek marriage with you was the greatest in my life at that time."

"At that time?"

"Every day you improve on the day before. You are the joy of my life, Isabel!"

Isabel kissed his dear mouth. "So you don't think I'm too immature for you then?"

"Absolutely not!" He gathered her to him in the way that always made her feel small and precious.

***

Alain and Isabel's wedding day dawned clear and beautiful. The temple shown gold against the rosy dawn.

Isabel had selected a white Antarian robe, but wanted a lace veil that was typical of Earth brides. Philip Evans thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He led her toward Alain and placed her hand in his.

Michael and Max each approached and bound their hands loosely together as they stood facing one another. The priest intoned the words of Joining. "Soulmates you are and together you shall be, even as you were one when you became a separate thought of the Creator of all."

Nancy Parker whispered to Diane, "How can Isabel be a part of this? I thought she was a Christian!"

Diane whispered, "She is."

Nancy hissed, "Diane Evans! This is a pagan."

Diane gave her a look that indicated how close Nancy was to crossing a line that could end their long friendship. "Shakespeare had it right, Nancy. There are more things in heaven and in earth. And just think! He took it on faith! He was never on Antar or knew anything about it!" She moved further from Nancy and closer to Philip, who had joined her.

The priest was continuing as he took a charred stick and drew a circle around them, "May your union be protected from the fire without and warmed by the fire within." The fire faded and was replaced by a wand that the priest ran through water, then drew in a circle around them. "May your union be one of spirit, exceeding the joining of flesh. May you remember your Infinite origin and rejoice in one another." He turned to those attending the ceremony and explained, "Antarians may seem to have a higher ratio of soulmates than are found on other worlds. Untrue. Soulmates can be found on any evolved planet. On Antar we prize a soulmate union so highly that all Antarians have a genetic drive to locate their true mate. As a result, more locate one another." He turned back to the couple before him and used the combination of Antarian and Earth vows that they had requested. "Alain, do you pledge your life to Isabel, your true mate?"

"Aye, I do."

"Isabel, do you pledge your life to Alain, your true mate?"

"I do."

He smiled at them. "As you have sworn, so you are bound together, to have and to hold one another, partners for eternity. The ritual is concluded. You may kiss one another."

Alain and Isabel came together in an embrace that brought smiles to those attending. As they deepened their kiss their combined auras grew so bright that they disappeared, as expected. The artificial fetters fell to the floor. The true links were forged elsewhere.

THE END


End file.
